Past Meets Present
by Chibi Chiharu
Summary: Ryoma and Atobe met once in the past. Will their one encounter tie them together?
1. Chapter 1

"_Mommy! Mommy! I want that one! The one that's face is brown!" squelled little Ryoma. Ryoma, age 5 wanted a new pet for his birthday. At the pet shop he spots a baby cat with a brown face and white fur._

"_Mommy can't get that one honey. You know Daddy doesn't like cats."_

"_Daddy can't say anything because it's my birthday! Pwweaaaassseee!" Ryoma stands with the cat and make puppy dog eyes to his mother._

"_Alright, I guess it'll be fine." Ryoma's mother asks one of the employees if they can't get a cage for the cat and that they are ready to go. When they release the cat, she leaps into Ryoma's arms._

"_Yay! We're gonna be together forever!" Ryoma holds his new friend close to his chest._

"_Ryoma, honey, lets go." His mother calls from the door of the shop._

"_Okaay!" Ryoma skips past his mother cuddling a kitten with the largest smile on his face._

"_Ryoma! Don't run into the street!" His mother screams at him._

_Hearing his mother's voice he turns and sees a car speeding his way. He squeezes his kitten and closes his eyes. _

"_WATCH OUT!" Ryoma feels his body pushed to the side. He opens one eye and sees the speeding car pass him. His head begins to hurt and he closes his eyes once again and falls asleep._

"_Ryoma? Come on, Honey. Wake up for Mommy. Please wake up."_

"_Mom? Why are you crying?"_

"_Oh Ryoma! I'm so happy you're alright!" His mother hugs him tight. Ryoma hugs her back. His eyes roam as he realizes where he is. When he sees his kitten he jumps out of his mothers embrace._

"_KARUPIN!" Ryoma yells and grabs his kitten out of a person's lap. He nuzzles his kitten._

"_Oh boy." His mother says with a smile and wipes the tears away. "Ryoma, you have to thank this Onii-san for saving you and Karupin." _

_Ryoma looks up to the stranger. With karupin in his arms he stands and bows to the stranger. "Thank you for saving me and my kitty Onii-san."_

"_Hehe, no problem." The Onii-san ruffles Ryoma's hair and begins to walk away. "Be careful next time!"_

"YAAAWWWWNNNNNNN, I haven't had that dream in a long time." Ryoma says sleepily. Grabbing his clock he looks at the time. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" Ryoma pulls on a t-shirt and shorts and stuffs everything else into his tennis bag. He runs down the stairs and begins to put his shoes on.

"Good morning Ryoma! Are you not eating breakfest today?" Nanako asks.

"No thank you, I'm gonna be late. Bye." Ryoma rushes out the door. Running to school thoughts of punishment run through his head. _Oh, I hope I won't havr to drink any Inui juice!_

Finally Ryoma reached the Seigaku gates. Trying to catch his breath he strides pass the gates and bumps into someone.

"Oi! What makes you think you can touch Ore-sama!" Atobe turns and looks down at Ryoma. "Ah, so you wanted to touch Ore-sama some more after taking my hair?"

Ryoma smirks "I see it grew back pretty quick. Why don't we play another game and I shave it once again."

"Ahn? What makes you think you can beat Ore-sama?"

"What makes you think you can win, Atobe?"

"That's Atobe-sama, to you."

"No, I think Monkey King is better."

"Ore-sama believes that you are being quite rude."

"Well I don't really care what Monkey King believes." Ryoma says and continues to walk to the courts.

"Che, gaki running away from a challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Gaki, you're late!" Momo said as Ryoma casually walked to the tennis courts

"Shut up, I know Momo-senpai." Ryoma said in a bored tone.

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled and wrapped his arms around Ryoma and began squeezing him. "I missed you! What took you so long to get here?"

"Yes, Echizen, you were two minutes later then usual. Did something happen?" Said the glasses wearing, Inui-senpai.

"Senpai….can't …breathe!" Ryoma managed to choke out with the restriction of air to his lungs.

"Ah! Sorry, Ochibi! Don't die!" Eiji said with a worried look on his face.

After a few coughs Ryoma maintained his breathing and replied to Inui. "Inui-senpai, are we meeting with another team today?"

Inui pushed his glasses up his nose and began paging through his notebook. "Not that I know of. What makes you ask?"

"No reason." Ryoma replies with a blank stare. _Why was Monkey King here? _

"Everyone line up!" Tezuka walks onto the court with Oishi following close behind. He begins to tell everyone the excercises for morning practice. Once he is done, he sends the regulars to 15 laps around the courts.

"Mamushi! Aren't you going too slow? I bet a slug could run quicker than you! I bet!" Momo yells as he passes Kaidoh.

"Psshhhhhhhh." Kaidoh hisses and runs pasts Momo.

"Oi, oi, oi! You can't beat me!" Momo yells as Kaidoh pushes past him. They keep racing each other not realizing that they are slowly being left behind.

"Kaidoh-senpai, Momo-senpai, you are being left behind." Ryoma tells them as he finishes his last lap. While talking to Momo and Kaidoh, Ryoma runs with his back and bumps into a wall.

"Itai!" Ryoma yells as he falls harshly to the ground.

"You just can't get enough of me, ahn?"

_That voice, it can't be!_ Ryoma could not resist the urge not to look at Atobe for how embarrassed he was.

"What's wrong with you? Why would you stand where people are running?" Ryoma questions Atobe and keeps his face firm.

"Atobe-sama can stand wherever Atobe-sama wants to." Atobe reaches out to Ryoma and offers his hand. "Need some help?"

"No Monkey King." Ryoma slaps Atobe's hand and stands up on his own. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Atobe-sama thought this school needed to be glorified by Atobe-sama's presence."

'Hah, that's a joke." Ryoma smirks and runs to finish his lap.

When he gets back to the courts, he approaches Momo and Kaidoh. "Neh, sempais. Burgers are on you tonight!"

"Ehhh! I'm broke and with all the food you eat I would be in debt!" Momo complains. Kaidoh just hisses and Eiji jumps Ryoma and says he's coming too.

"Alright guys, settle down. Today, we are going to have some help during practice because Tezuka-buchou had to leave."

"Ehh? Is Tezuka-buchou okay?" Eiji asked.

"Tezuka is fine! Atobe-sama is here to help. Atobe-sama is greater then Tezuka anyways." Atobe says as he walked onto the courts.

All of the regulars except for Oishi, Fuji, and Inui, gaped at Atobe's appearance. Ryoma stared and began think. _That's why he's here? Oh, today's gonna be fun. I'm gonna torture you until we play a match. Torture? I think Fuji-senpai is rubbing off on me._

"..zen…chizen…Echizen! You're first." Oishi yelled, pulling Ryoma out of his thoughts.

"Eh, ah, hai!"

Practice went on as usual, except that Ryoma kept hitting balls to Atobe. Atobe dodged them all. At the end of practice Atobe called Ryoma over before he went into the tennis club house.

"What do you want Monkey King?"

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Okay, this was totally not planned but I do plan to get up the next chapter. I also got another story I'm writin up but I don't know if I should put it up.<p>

Here's some of it. Let me know if it should be put up :D. I love ya guys!

We used to love each other. What happened to us? I know he never showed it on his face but still! I could feel warmth coming from him. Warm loving every night. The violence was never really violent, but now, I feel like I might die.

"..Akustu…stop." His fist connected to my cheek and a iron taste flowed into my mouth. A foot dug itself into my stomach. Another kick, and another. They just keep coming. I spew blood and try to open my eyes. My vision is glazed over, but I can still make out the figure of my lover.

"Akustu." I say and I try to reach out to him.

"Shut up!" He screams and pulls my arm behind me. "I'll break it! I swear! I hate you! No…I love you! But I hate you!"

"Akutsu.." He is still yelling, but it is getting softer and softer. It became a faint whisper and before I knew it, there was silence. I had lost that bit of consciousness that I tried so hard to hold onto.

* * *

><p>There is more but I don't wannt give it away! Please comment on both stories!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Soooooo sorry for being EXTREMELY late! But I keep having computer trouble and this hasn't been my best year school wise so it's hard finding time to write. Sorry!

* * *

><p>"Gaki! Quit calling me Monkey King." Atobe said.<p>

_Wait; did he just say "me"? Who is this? _ Ryoma didn't realize he was gawking.

"I know I am a beautiful creature you aren't presented with everyday but we have more important issues to discus."

Awakened from his stupor Ryoma replied, "What are you talking about?"

Atobe took Ryoma's arm and said "Let's go!" and dragged him to a white stretch limo.

"Stop! Let me go, Baka Monkey King!" Ryoma yelled trying to resist but Atobe had a tight grip.

Finally Atobe threw Ryoma into the car and told the driver to take them to an Italian restaurant.

"What are you up to Atobe?" Echizen asked in all seriousness.

"Oh? No more stupid nick names?" Atobe smirked.

"No tell me where we're going, if you don't I'm jumping out if this car at the next red light." Ryoma said sliding toward the door.

"Car? Poor child, you don't even know what a limo is." Atobe frowned and patted Ryoma's head.

Ryoma smacked Atobe's hand away and glared.

"Ouch, I'm just trying to show you a good time. The least you could do is enjoy it. I mean I am your life saver." Atobe pouted.

_What? What is he talking about? _ Ryoma began trying to remember. Ever since he came back to Japan his life has never been in danger. What's more is that if it was, Atobe could have never saved him.

"Oi! We're here." Atobe snapped Ryoma out of his thoughts. "Let's go." Atobe smiled and held out his hand,

_Really, who is this guy?_ Ryoma let out a sigh. Unknown to him Atobe noticed.

~_After Dining~_

"Didn't I say the food would be good!" Atobe smiled and wrapped an arm around Ryoma's waist.

"Yea but now I full and a little sleepy." Ryoma said rubbing his eyes.

Ryoma hasn't realized that after one dinner with Atobe, he is chatting to Atobe as if they are friends. Ryoma is even letting Atobe hold him in a suggestive manner.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Atobe asked with concern. "I hope you aren't getting sick!" Atobe touches his head to Ryoma's bring their faces very close.

Ryoma's cheeks begin to burn and he can feel the warmth coming from Atobe. Ryoma closes his eyes and begins to relax until Atobe moves away.

"Your head's not hot but you're a little flushed. Do you want to lie down?" Ryoma can only see concern in the man's eyes.

"Hm." Ryoma mumbles and nods. _Maybe this guy really isn't so bad._

~_Morning~_

_Eh? Smells like eggs. Ah, I'm hungry but I don't want to open my eyes. _Ryoma tosses in the bed trying to not smell breakfast.

"Ryoma if you're up you should wake up!" A familiar voice said chuckling.

"Eh?" Ryoma said and sits up in the bed. "Where am I?" he asked. He looks around and sees a beautiful western room with the weird theme of purple.

Ryoma suddenly gets the chills. _Where are my clothes?_ Then Ryoma finally realizes he's in an unusual situation.

* * *

><p>Did you like? Comment please and once again SOrry! BTW Hidden Faults will be on Haitus until I have more time for it<p> 


End file.
